opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Ryota:Clash Between Demons and Star Gods
One day passed since Marimo fought The Hunter *Magnus wakes up early in the morning and walks out of his room to get some fresh air *Then, he hears someone from the crew talking in the kitchen, so he goes to check who it is *He notices Ray that was crying since he's hungry Magnus: Morning! What are you doing here? Ray:*comicaly crying*I'M HUNGRY!! But Milky is not here to prepare something for me! Magnus:*surprised*What do you mean Milky is not here? Ray: He's usually the first to wake up, to prepare something for us. I even with in his room, but he wasn't there either. Magnus:*serious face*he seriously leave? *Magnus walks around the ship, searching for Milky, but no luck *He then decides to check Marimo's condition, however, he notices Marimo is not in his room Magnus:*surprised*Where he could go as well? *Magnus turns around as he hears someone walking and he notices Serena who was carrying a plate with some food and tea Magnus: Where are you going with that? Serena:*slightly annoyed face*That idiot is going to die if he doesn't eat. Magnus: Eh? Who are you talking about? Serena: Marimo. He trained during the entire night. Magnus:*surprised*WHAT?? THAT IDIOT!! *Magnus starts running towards Marimo's training room Magnus:*serious face*this means he might know what happened with Milky. *Magnus enters Marimo's training room, only to see Marimo full of bloody bandages, training like crazy Magnus:*slightly angry*What the hell are you doing? Couldn't you wait for your wounds to be healed first? Marimo:*serious face*I have no time to waste. *Serena comes in the room and puts the place somewhere near Marimo Marimo: Thank you. Serena:*annoyed face*Yeah, sure, no problem. *Serena leaves and Marimo sighs after her reaction Magnus:*serious face*Hey, do you know that Milky disappeared? Marimo: Huh? Where could that shitty cook go? *Magnus looks straight in Marimo's eyes Magnus:*dead serious face*You tell me. Marimo: What am I supposed to tell you? I have no idea where he could be. *Magnus comes closer to Marimo Magnus:*serious and nervous look*Marimo...he knows everything that we know! About Shir...about Kano...who knows what he could possibly try to do? *Marimo casually continues his training Magnus:*pissed off*DON'T IGNORE ME DAMMIT!! Marimo:*dead serious face*I have no idea where he is, however, I think he got bored to stay in our shadows. Magnus:*surprised*What are you talking about? Marimo: You didn't notice? He's strong...however, all he could ever do was watch the two of us fight, just like the rest. Magnus:*sad face*Well yeah, but... Marimo: The rest may be ok with this, since they are aware of the fact they couldn't win. However, Milky stands a chance against everyone we fought, which is what pisses him off. Magnus:*dead serious face*Marimo...do you have any idea where he could be? Marimo:*piercing look*Shir. *Magnus walks out and leaves Marimo with his training, then he starts thinking alone Magnus:*serious face*that is really true...Milky can't go after Shir directly, he's not that much of an idiot. *After around an hour, when everybody wakes up, Magnus calls all of them together Hermes:*sleepy*Dude, whats with a meeting this early in the morning? Magnus:*dead serious face*Milky left the crew. Sher:*shocked*What did you say? Hermes:*surprised*WHAT?? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?? Magnus: I'm not sure yet, however, we're gonna try to find him! Espadas: RIGHT!! *One week passes, but no luck for the Espada Pirates to get any sign about Milky *Marimo's wounds healed almost completely, of course, with the help of his Devil Fruit *While searching for Milky, they come across a set of many islands *Suddenly, Marimo feels something strange from one of the islands *He calmly picks his 8 short swords and his main sword, the Newly-Born Green Demon *Magnus notices Marimo and he stands in front of him Magnus:*dead serious face*Its him? Marimo:*demonic look*It seems so. Magnus:*grins*Don't make me come and kick his ass. You better win this time. Marimo:*determined look*No worries about that. I'm gonna win this time. *Magnus walks away from Marimo, who gets out of the ship and using his Devil Fruit, jumps far on the island Ray: Is he really gonna be ok now? Magnus:*dead serious face*I can't say that I'm sure about it. However, Marimo never lost twice against the same opponent, right? He's gonna come up with something? Ray:*serious face*Yeah, except for Kabuto. Magnus: Do you want to something with that? Ray: Lets hope it won't be the case now...since this guy might not leave Marimo alive like Kabuto did. *Marimo advances on the island, feeling a demonic aura that he's getting closer and closer to *After a few more steps, the demonic aura disappears Marimo:*serious face*the... *Marimo suddenly hears a voice not very far from him and he notices some smoke *He quickly runs there, only to see a tall and muscular man eating a huge piece of meat *The bones of the animal he killed can be seen near him, and the animal seemed to be huge Marimo:*dead serious face*Who are you? *The man turns around towards Marimo Ryota:*while eating*My name is Ryota, and I stopped on this island since I wanted to eat something! Marimo:*sighs*I see, well then, enjoy your meal I guess. Ryota: Thanks! By the way, you look somehow familiar to me, can you tell me your name? Marimo:*dead serious face*Sasagawa Kenshin. Ryota: Oh, I see! Now I know why you seemed familiar to me. *Ryota calmly continues eating, when all of a sudden, he spits all the meat from his mouth Ryota:*shocked face fault*YOU'RE THE GUY I'M SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE!! *Marimos turns once again towards Ryota Marimo: Eh? *Ryota gets up and his attitude completely changes Ryota:*evil smile*It seems I don't have to keep looking for you, since in the end, you came to me yourself. Marimo: Why would you want to capture me? Are you working for Shir as well? Ryota: No, I'm one of the Six Star Gods!! And our leader gave me a week to capture you, I think a little late, but whatever, I found you!! Marimo:*sweatdrops*Rather, I found you. Ryota:*pissed off face fault*SHUT UP!! *Marimo takes out some of his swords Marimo:*demonic grin*If a fight is what you're looking for, then I'm ready. Category:Blog posts